


Save Me

by acethebatdog2039



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acethebatdog2039/pseuds/acethebatdog2039
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony needs someone to save him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fic is for two prompts on a new awesome website called Author's Note. Part of the idea came from the song 'Save Me' by Royal Bliss. This one is for Xenascully.
> 
> Beta: thecookiemomma
> 
> Prompts: 'Where's Wendy' & 'Song'

-*- **10001** -*-

He used to give her lotus flowers every day when they first started dating.

Tell her that they were for being his wealth and enlightenment of his life.

That she was his everything.

Their first date was amazing, he showed her the town.

Ended up dancing on the roof top of his apartment building under the full moon, Wendy couldn't believe her luck.

How she ended up in Anthony DiNozzo's arms she would never know.

At the end of the second month she began to worry about him at work.

In the back of her mind she knew he could take care of himself, he was a smart man.

He was a lucky son of a bitch too.

What if that luck were to run out one day?

The first time she got a phone call in the middle of the night it was after their six month anniversary she felt her heart stop.

"Wendy? Wendy, its Danny…"

"Just tell me he isn't dead."

"He's not. "It's a through-and-through in the shoulder. He's going to be fine. An officer is going to bring him home."

"Why can't you?" she asked.

"Well someone has to make sure Major doesn't beat the shit out of the guy who shot Tony."

When they had their one year anniversary she found lotus flowers all over the apartment.

Pink ones, yellow ones, red ones, and blue ones covered almost everything in their apartment.

She had never had anyone ever do this for her.

Wendy found a bottle of her favorite wine beside the bed.

She really did have a wonderful man.

The day he asked her to marry him had to be one of the best days of her life.

Finding that beautiful ring resting in a white lotus flower, she began to cry.

Tony got down on one knee in front of a restaurant of people.

"Wendy, you know how much I love you. But, I have one very important question. Will you put up with my forever talking and obsession over movies and T.V. as long we both shall live?"

She pulled him off the floor in what they were sure as an earth shattering kiss.

"Like you had to ask, Tony"

They both laughed when the ring didn't fit.

When Tony had informed her of Danny's betrayal, his leaving for D.C. she and no choice but to follow the man she loved.

During Tony's time at FLETC Special Agent Gibbs helped Wendy find apartment.

The first thing she had noticed about the man that he was quiet.

Well beyond quiet.

She thanked Gibbs for giving Tony this chance.

He gave her a half-smirk

"You don't waste good and that boy is good."

He even helped them move into their apartment once Tony came home from FLETC.

"Thanks Boss for helping today."

By the end of the year they were married

White and blue lotus flowers everywhere in the hall.

Friends from both NCIS and Baltimore were there.

Director Morrow and his wife even were one of the guests.

Much to Tony's surprise Abby and Wendy hit it off before she and Tony had.

While Tony was getting another drink he found his new wife and Abby dancing together.

He found himself smiling again.

"Congratulations Anthony." Ducky came to shake his hand.

"Thank you Ducky. Thank your mother for me. That was a lovely gift."

"You are very well my dear boy. May many years of happiness to you and Miss. Wendy."

"Thank you Ducky." Tony looked around. "Do you know where my best man is?"

"Ah, I believe Jethro went to dance with your beautiful wife."

Tony smiled.

He had a wife.

A wife

"Tony!"

"Abby?"

She came almost bouncing up to him.

"Will you dance with me?"

"Of course Abby"

She took his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

"Congratulations Wendy" Gibbs held her hand softly.

"Thank you Jethro, I loved your speech by the way."

He chuckled

"I try."

They dance in silence for a few more seconds.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

Gibbs chuckled again.

"Don't play stupid Wendy it's very unbecoming."

"When did you notice?"

"Today at dinner"

Her eyebrow rose

"You're not going to tell him are you?"

"Not my job."

The shared a smile.

-*- 10001 -*-

Three Months Later

He should have known it was never perfect.

And if it was then something was wrong.

"Wendy open the damn door!"

She sat in the bathroom crying.

"Come on Wendy"

She didn't move.

"You've been hiding something from me and I don't like playing games when it comes this this shit."

"It's nothing Tony."

"I don't believe you."

"It's nothing Tony." She looked at herself in the minor.

Her eyes were red rimmed.

"Look I'm going to get some beer. When I get back we're going to talk."

She heard the front door close.

Unlocking the bathroom she searched her bag for her cell phone.

Dialing a number from memory and praying that he answers.

She heard the click of the phone and his sleepy 'hello'.

"Danny? Danny we have a problem."

-*- 10001 -*-

One Week Later

Tony had a horrible feeling

His leg was bouncing up and down like crazy causing the desk to shake.

"Hey DiNozzo, knock it off."

"Right sorry… never mind."

Gibbs looked over his agent.

"What's the matter?"

Tony shrugged, "I don't know Boss. I have a bad feeling."

"About?"

"About Wendy"

Gibbs sighed.

"I don't have anyone to cover for you, Tony."

Gibbs paused.

"Send Abby"

Tony nodded and picked his desk phone.

-*- 10001 -*-

The ringing of his desk phone stopped Tony dead.

The feeling was back.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo speaking, how may I help you?"

"Tony! You need to get over here now!" Abby's voice came over the phone.

"Abby? What's going on?" Tony pulled out his gun and badge. "Put Wendy on the phone."

He just heard Abby cry.

"Abby!"

Gibbs took the phone from him.

"Abs, what's going on?"

"Gibbs… she's not breathing."

"Abby calm down, we're on the way."

Gibbs waited till Tony was out of hearing range.

"Call Ducky, I'll take the long way."

With that he hung up the phone.

-*- 10001 -*-

"Stay here Tony." Gibbs ordered.

"Boss…"

"I said stay here DiNozzo"

Tony stood outside his apartment door.

Walking into the apartment Gibbs grabbed Abby by the arm.

"Go outside. I don't want him alone."

He gently pushed her to the door.

He found Ducky in the bedroom.

Gibbs stopped in the door way.

His eyes locked with Ducky's over the body.

Gibbs cleaned his throat.

"Duck…"

"Jethro, someone should be with Anthony."

"Abby's with him"

Ducky nodded and sighed

"I will know more when we get her home."

Gibbs nodded.

"You would say dead at the scene?"

Ducky nodded

"I would say dead about four hours."

"So around the time Tony left for the yard?"

Ducky nodded.

-*- 10001 -*-

Gibbs went back outside

He called Abby over.

Gibbs started to sign to her.

'Did you tell him?'

She shook her head, 'I couldn't.'

"It's not nice to talk with your hands." They heard Tony mumble.

Gibbs nodded.

'Go back to the yard and tell the Director. I will take care of Tony.'

She nodded.

Abby kissed Tony's forehead.

"I love you, Tony." She said quietly to him.

Both men watched her leave.

"She's not okay is she?"

Tony's body started to shake.

"Tony…"

The younger man took a deep breath, and looked away.

He couldn't let his boss see him cry.

"Tony…" Gibbs reached out for him

He pulled away

Gibbs took him by the shoulders

"DiNozzo, Tony… I'm sorry."

With that the dam broke free.

Hot tears fell from his eyes.

Gibbs pulled into an embrace.

A hand on the back of the young man's head keeps Tony in place as he cried.

-*- 10001 -*-

A Few Hours Later

With Tony sitting in Abby's lab Gibbs made his way to autopsy.

"Talk to me Duck."

"Ah, Jethro, I was about to call you."

Gibbs stopped mid step.

"About?"

"About our dear Wendy, it seems she was hiding something from our Anthony."

"I know Duck."

Ducky paused.

"You knew?"

Gibbs nodded.

"When?"

"Day of the wedding, she only had water."

"Always the investigator, aren't we Jethro?" Ducky removed his gloves. "But, that isn't what I was going to call you about."

Ducky made his way to the desk, Gibbs following.

"What then Duck?"

Ducky handed him a file.

Reading it once, Gibbs' head jerked up, reading it a second time before he uttered a word.

"When did you run this?"

"When you had Anthony with the Director I asked Abby to run the test. I had a bad feeling."

"Gut feeling, Duck?"

"Something like that, yes."

"Do you think that this could be the reason?" Gibbs held up the file

"It very well could be, but Jethro we will never know for sure."

Ducky sat down on the edge of the desk.

"The Director pull you off the case?" he asked

Gibbs nodded, "Gave it to Chris." Gibbs threw the file on the desk.

"It is for the best for then Jethro."

"I agree, Duck."

Gibbs was about to walk out but stopped before reaching the door.

"Ducky, do me a favor. Don't tell Tony about that file."

Ducky nodded.

"The Director has a copy, made sure Abigail deleted the results, this copy will be destroyed, and I have a copy under lock and key."

Gibbs nodded.

With that he walked out of autopsy and back to Abby's lab.

The last thing Tony need to hear was his now deceased wife was pregnant with another man's child.

And that she may have committed suicide over it.

-*- 10001 -*-

Ten Years Later

Gibbs looked up at the sound of front door closing.

Turning to his work bench and poured two bourbons.

Turning around with drinks in hand Gibbs locked eyes with his agent.

"Boss?"

Gibbs held up the jar.

Tony came down the stairs and took the drink.

"Abby take you out?"

Tony nodded.

Gibbs put down his mug on the bench.

"You have a good time?"

Tony nodded again.

"I woke up today and couldn't remember what her hair smelled like." Tony said gently

Gibbs pulled a chair over near his agent and pushed him into it.

Taking the younger man by the shoulders and giving him a little shake to get Tony to look at him Gibbs cleaned his throat.

"Tony, I can't make it better but if you want to talk I will listen."

'What a way to half ass that Jethro' Gibbs thought.

Tony nodded.

"I know, Boss."

Gibbs nodded back.

"I want to thank you, Boss."

An eyebrow went up.

"Why?"

"Because you saved me from becoming my father and I have to thank you for that."

Tony pulled himself from the chair.

Drinking the rest of the bourbon he set the glass down on the bench.

"Come on Tony, let's get you in bed."

"Best offer I've had all day."

"Spare room is all ready for you, Tony."

"Thanks Boss, I'll see you in the morning."

Gibbs watched his agent disappear up the stairs.

Putting his tools away he paused at the wooden lotus flower he had made years ago.

Rubbing his thumb over one of the petals he opened the drawer that held pictures of his wife and daughter and placed the flower next to the picture of Tony and Wendy.

Forever bonded together in a flower.

-*- **10001** -*-

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: You guys have to check out the awesome Author's Notes site. Designed for writers to get together and discuss the whys and wherefores of fanfic writing.
> 
> Ace


End file.
